Spiderless Webs
by BlackBird666
Summary: Azula's story, told in short. Rape. AzulaXOzai non-descriptive ZukoXOzai


She's eight. She's eight and it's alright. It's alright because it's her, and not him. Because it's always him and that wouldn't be fair.

It hurts, burns like fire and she can't stand it. But she does, and none of it makes sense. There is no understanding, no wanting, just frustration, frustration building up in her throat, choking her breath and killing her _oh so softly_.

She's older now, the days slip past and it gets better. And the nights slip past, and she still hear him, and wished with every ounce of her skinny little body that it was her, because she can't watch, damn it, she can't listen any more. Twisting and turning in her little bed, pink sheets all asunder. She hates it, and she throws things at the wall. Cracks now there grow, spider webs, short the spiders. Just like her child hood is short only of the child.

She's been an adult since she first watched him spread her brother's trembling legs. Watched him touch him, been sick, but still watches.

It's his fault she decides, all her brother's fault, he can't keep quiet. She's always quiet.

Mother always comforts him, when it's over, but never her. She is left alone, shaking and shattered in her bed, to proud, too terrified to call out. She can't take it, she feels as if she might die, might just end of the terrible confusion in her body.

They age, the both of them, and her hatred grows. Because every time she feels her father move in her she hears hears brother's cries. Father doesn't go to him anymore, or if he does she doesn't hear it. She used to love him, her ZuZu, now he scorns the name and he scorns her. Daddy loves her, he does, he has to because no one else does. No one else cares for Azula, not Mai and certainly not Ty Lee. Whom does she rely on?

No one touches her, only him at night. It hurts less now, but every time he touches her she still feels the heat, the burn of the fire coursing through his veins.

End me, she begs the sky, take me away, let this be done. Let father love me, let me please him.

By this time her mother, or rather Zuko's mother, for she never really cared for her, is long gone. Maybe dead, who cares. She doesn't, all she knows is that her father sleeps with her now, or rather she lays violated and sometimes bloody next to him, as he dreams in warm darkness, waking night mares play before her blood shot eyes. He still goes to Zuko, sometimes, or sometimes he brings Zuko to his bed and she watches from a chair in the corner. Zuko's face is always dreamy, always far away. She wonders why she can't do that to.

And then he burn's half of Zuko's face off and she recalls the smell, the stench of blood and fire from the last time she felt anything but hatred for her once beloved brother. And she feels like a lost little girl for a single second, and then the mask of royalty reappears and she is Azula, princess of the fire nation, father's fuck toy.

When Zuko goes, her father is furious. He breaks her arm that night, holding it above her head at the worst angle, trying to get _deeper_. She can't help it, a sob breaks her face.

Her father grins and twists her arm, his other hand forcing her pale thighs apart. The more she screams, the harder he takes her and she's so sure everyone in the palace must have heard.

In the morning he calls a doctor, who splints her arm.

She feels sick, but it's not from the pain. A month passes, and a certain visitor is absent.

Her father notices, of course he does, and he sends for the doctor again.

Pregnant, he confirms on no uncertain terms.

She feels a sort of hope inside her, a sort of hope she never felt. Father would love her now, he had too.

That night she tells him, face carefully schooled. He doesn't respond, but tells her to strip. She does, and there is a nervous flutter in her chest, a feeling of ill ease.

When she's done he places a hand on her stomach, with all the tenderness in the world, and calls forth lightening.

He's very good, so it only leaves a little scar, though she's a bed for a week, something he takes through advantage of. She never gets her 'visitor' again, and something inside her, something that was still whole, breaks and is eaten away by flame.

Time passes, but only a little and her father instructs her to capture her brother.

The scar marking his face is horrendous, and it makes her sick. She tricks him, but the guard, the stupid fucking guard, makes everything wrong.

And then she has a goal, and she has pseudo-friends, and she orchestrates the takeover of Ba Sing Se, and father must be proud of her.

He is, he assures her when she returns. And he's proud of Zuko too.

It makes her impossibly angry when he says that. It was not Zuko that spent his nights with her father inside of him, not Zuko who had suffered broken limbs and lost a child. He should take pride in her, the perfect daughter, the perfect submissive.

A few nights after Zuko returns, father calls him and she watches him be reclaimed. Evidently Zuko's body has forgotten how to handle the Fire Lord and he is bloody when it's finished. And she wonders, wonders why he ever wanted to come back to this, how he could want to be here. Wonders why she's still here.

But that night father kisses her softly on the lips, and she feels better. Tenderness and terror.

Later, plans go over flawlessly, and Zuko has yet another change of heart. She hopes he doesn't come back.

Later, Mai and Ty Lee betray her and she feels so incredibly worthless when she orders them taken away. And her father's rage is terrible, his hands are burned all over her body and between her legs bleeds for the first time in years.

He holds her tightly in sleep that night, cupping her still forming breasts and rolling her nipples between his burning fingers.

The next night, she lies naked on his bed, as he like her to waiting for him. He comes, but on his arm a young nobles daughter. He bids the child sit in Azula's chair and watch, learn.

And then she realizes it, she's being replaced. He no longer wants her, he doesn't love her.

Her face is cold as she parts her snowy legs, waiting. He laughs and flips her onto her stomach, shoving him finger's inside of her, and then his whole hand.

This, he tells the girl, it why he wants her. Because he can't do this with her. The girl looks terrified, but her father just grins and grabs her breast so tightly she feels he would rip it from her body.

He finishes with her, and her place is traded with the girl. She sits in her chair and listens to her scream and fight as her father takes her with terrible roughness. Later, he bids her come lay with him. The girl is between them, shaking.

He leaves, and she will be fire lord. She feels no joy, not even happiness, just devastation. So she cuts her hair, she doesn't know why, but it feels right.

And then, there's Zuko. Zuko who takes everything from her, Zuko who escaped, Zuko who mother loved. And she can't take it, she goes mad.

Half hoping she'll slip up just enough for Zuko to finally end her. It's the fucking water tribe bitch that fucks it up, and Zuko's god damn hero complex.

So she's chained and bound and roaring fire. And she hopes her father's dead, she hopes she killed Zuko and she hopes most feverently that she will be executed.

Zuko visits her, one day.

He just sits, and stares at her.

"What," she snaps.

"You look pitiful," he says honestly.

Amber meets amber and there is, perhaps, nothing to say.

"Kill me," she finally whispers, all the fight gone.

He winces, "I wanted to thank you. And now I have."

She knows what the thanks is for, but, "fuck you."

"Father already had that honour," he said dryly.

"You took everything from me," she told him, monotone. A good impression of Mai.

"I know," he nods softly, "but you gave the first thing freely, and after that it was too hard not to."

"He killed my baby," she blurts suddenly. She doesn't know why she tells Zuko this, doesn't know anything anymore.

"He killed more than that," Zuko whispered running a careful hand through her hair, she leans into it. "He told me, told me everything."

"I still love him," she whispers.

"He never loved you," he says, pulling her head so it rests on his chest.

No one did, really.


End file.
